


Storms

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kinda i guess), Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, Komaeda is scared of storms, M/M, This takes place after the first chapter so keep that in mind, Thunderstorms, Vague Spoilers, i say vague because nothing is in detail but it's referenced so--, i'm a dumb american i use first names, i'm too lazy to check for typos so uh sorry, not-creative title is not creative, rated t because hinata says fuck, this is extremely out of character i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Hajime is going around to check on everyone during a storm, when he finds someone crying in front of the dining hall, and he decides the best course of action is to take them back to his cabin until they can calm down





	Storms

A thunderstorm roaring outside woke Hajime up, a particularly bright flash of lightning nearly blinding him the second he opened his eyes. He had never really minded thunderstorms, they were a mild annoyance at most, but he thought it might be a good idea to make sure everyone else was alright as well. He knew Chiaki would be in her cabin, and that was his first stop considering she had mentioned sudden loud noises bothered her. 

Instead of seeing Chiaki, Sonia opened the door and filled him in on the fact that she and Peko were playing games with Chiaki until the storm passed. With the confirmation that Chiaki was okay, Hajime ran through a mental list of where everyone hung out most often to figure out where to head next, eventually he decided that the dining hall would be the best bet— especially considering Kazuichi would most likely be hiding upstairs. Considering the dining hall was farther away than the cabins, he decided to avoid getting soaked and grab an umbrella. 

As he walked up to the large building, he noticed someone curled up slightly, sitting at the door. He would have to be blind to not know who it was, the white mess of unkempt hair acting like a beacon in the darkness of the storm, however, he’d be lying if he said was looking forward to talking to them.

The person looked up as he walked closer, an obviously insincere smile crossing their face as they recognized him. “Good to see you, Hajime! Did the storm wake you up too?”

Hajime ignored the question. “What are you doing out here, Nagito?” 

“Ah, I just wanted to walk around for a while when it started storming!” Nagito laughed, though it sounded forced. “My luck is the absolute worst, isn’t it?”

“Just a second ago you said the storm woke you up, which is it?” Hajime shifted slightly, moving the umbrella from one hand to the other.

Nagito’s smile faltered for a second, before coming back as bright as ever. “You sound concerned, Hajime, surely you aren’t worried about someone like me?”

“Nagito you’re  _ shaking. _ ” Hajime pointed out. He wasn’t wrong, either. Nagito’s arms were wrapped around his legs, resting his chin on his knees, and he was trembling. Tears trailed down his cheeks, if Hajime didn’t know better he would have guessed it was simply the wind throwing rain into his face, but Nagito’s misty green eyes gave away the truth. “..Look, what you did was fucked up, but you look awful.” Hajime tilted the umbrella to give Nagito space to stand without getting soaked, though Hajime himself now had rain falling directly onto his back. 

Nagito didn’t say anything as he stood up, taking the umbrella Hajime offered and simply standing there. Neither one of them said anything as Hajime led Nagito back to the cabins.

“Hajime, my cabin was—“

“I’m not leaving you alone like that.” Hajime cut him off, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Nagito was okay. “You looked terrified. I’m not saying I forgive you for what you tried to do, but I can’t just ignore you.” He explained. Nagito stayed silent.

Hajime opened the door to his cabin, and Nagito almost tripped as he rushed inside.

“You can try and sleep if you want.” Hajime shrugged slightly. “I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me, I need to change.”

“I’m sorry, if you left me there y—“ 

“Don’t start with that. I should have brought an extra umbrella anyway, I was going to go get Kazuichi.” Hajime held up a hand as Nagito opened his mouth. “He probably has someone with him, Gundham goes to the dining hall more often than you’d think.”

Nagito fell silent as Hajime dug through the dresser to find clothes that weren’t completely and utterly soaked, he quickly found what he was looking for and gave the white-haired boy one more quick glance before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

Nagito stayed quiet as the door creaked closed, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging his knees, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof and the occasional low rumble of distant thunder. A few minutes later, the door creaked again as it opened. Nagito opened his mouth to say something, only for lightning to flash and light up the room, causing him to jump.

“Everything okay?” Hajime asked. Nagito simply nodded in response. “It looks like the storm is clearing up, it should be gone soon.” He said, sitting down next to Nagito.

They both fell silent for a minute, before a loud clap of thunder shook the cabin. Hajime heard Nagito scream, and felt the white-haired boy press his face against his chest, shaking and crying harder than Hajime had ever seen someone cry before.

“I-I’m sorry, I—“ Nagito sobbed, barely able to make it past that before choking on his words.

Hajime gently wrapped his arms around the other, resting a hand in Nagito’s hair and whispering soft “it’s okay”s until he managed to calm down. Though, even as Nagito stopped crying, neither of them moved. Nagito was clinging to Hajime, desperately holding onto his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him alive, sniffling quietly as thunder continued rumbling in the distance. Even as the sound of rain faded to nothing more than gentle drops, they sat there with their arms wrapped around each other, and Hajime had no intention of moving until he knew Nagito was okay.

A few minutes after Nagito was sure the storm had passed, he stood up and made his way to the door, offering nothing more than a quick “thank you” as he walked away.

Hajime wasn’t sure he would ever fully understand Nagito, but he did know where he would be going next time a storm hit the island.


End file.
